


Mhi Su'cuyi

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Mental Link, Rexobi, They're HUSBANDS don't question the logistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Obi-Wan isn't quite as okay after the events on Mandalore as he wants people to think.





	Mhi Su'cuyi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovedyoubananakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyoubananakin/gifts).



> It was my birthday recently. In classic hobbit fashion (I'm pretty short and my hair is a'curly), I decided to do a fanfic giveaway contest to celebrate. Here's the first of them, for the wonderful ilovedbananakin! Who you should totally follow on here and Tumblr and junk, if for nothing else than at least that puntastic username. 
> 
> This was originally only supposed to be 200 words, but I'm shit at being succinct. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy~
> 
> -Pop

"Rex, take off your helmet before you go in."

When General Skywalker said that, Rex knew that this was serious. Possibly more serious than the Hardeen incident. Because there was something in the Hero Without Fear's eyes that only ever showed up in rare moments like this: fear.

And it always had to do with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Rex did as he was told, unclasping his helmet and clipping it to his belt. He ran a gloved hand over the back of his neck, wiping away beads of sweat. Mandalore was too kriffing hot. "Any particular reason I just did that, sir?"

Skywalker shook his head as he input commands into the button pad beside the door. "Obi-Wan needs to see you."

Realization clicked in Rex's mind as the doors to the throne room clicked open, and he wondered if he looked as worried as Skywalker did now. "Right." There were just some moments where your husband had to see your face. Usually when he was hurt. Dread bubbled up in Rex's core.

At least he knew Obi-Wan wasn't dead. He would have felt it in their bond. Ever since landing on the planet at Skywalker's behest, all he'd heard was silence. Living silence, but it was clear even to someone untrained in the Force like him that Obi-Wan wasn't dead; he was hiding. 

Rex stepped into the hall, Skywalker standing behind him. Within it was a mess of blood and lightsaber burns along the floors, walls, and tall windows, all the way to the raised dais at the end of the room. Hunched over in the throne at the top of the dais with his elbows on his knees was Obi-Wan, and at the foot of the throne was the only body in the room.

Rex swallowed around a new lump in his throat. Kriff...

"Did he do this?" Rex asked softly.

"Don't know yet," Skywalker responded, pressing Rex lightly on the shoulder to get him to walk forward. Rex hadn't realized that he stopped. "He said he won't talk to anyone until he saw you." There was a hint of something in Skywalker' s voice that Rex couldn't place. Jealousy, maybe? Over the fact that Obi-Wan needed someone other than him, but it was so subtle, a feeling buried so deep down in his words that it was hard to tell. Whatever it was, Rex trusted his General enough to know he would never get angry because of it.

"What do you think happened?" Rex continued, because the closer they got to Obi-Wan and the corpse, the harder he found to keep moving.

Skywalker pressed him forward again, gently but firmly. "You're feeling his shields along your bond. Just keep walking, he doesn't even realize he's trying to keep us away." Skywalker hesitated long enough to glance around the room. "And I doubt it. If he'd kill Maul and his brother, the bodies would still be here. He'd have to be sure."

"So the brothers fought, killed one another?" Rex guessed.

"Or someone else did."

Obi-Wan didn't lift up his head when he said it and the words were hoarse and raw and low, but they cut through the walls he had put up between their bond like a lightsaber through plastisteel. In seconds, a flood of emotion swept over Rex, temporarily whiting out his vision and buzzing in his ears with its intensity. In seconds, he felt all of Obi-Wan's pain as his own.

He fell to his knees beside the covered corpse by Obi-Wan's feet, sucking in sharp breaths through clenched teeth. He tried to shield his mind against the monsoon, but his feeble mental resistance was nothing in the face of a traumatized Jedi Master.

"Ana-Anak--" Rex managed out.

Skywalker was already at Obi-Wan's side, shaking him by the shoulder. He was calm, but Rex could see the distress this was causing him, too. "Master? I brought Rex, but you need to calm down." He shook him again. "Obi-Wan?"

Rex choked back a sob. "He-he can't--hear..." He'd heard of this before. Jedi so deep in meditation that their subconscious came to the forefront; Jedi that hid their pain by hiding within it.

Another surge of emotion shot through Rex like lightning, and a grunt of pain flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Obi-Wan!" Skywalker shouted.

"I hope whoever it was killed them. I hope they made him hurt." Obi-Wan said in one shuddering breath. _Does that make me a bad Jedi?_ Rex heard through their bond, along with a fiery burn of rage that brought tears to his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, stop! You're hurting him!" Skywalker tried again, to no avail. He turned and crouched down beside Rex. "You need to bolster your shields."

Rex let out a sob. "Can't."

"You can, Captain. That's an order!"

There are few things stronger than a built in genetic code to follow orders. Rex squeezed his eyes shut and tried to rebuild his shields. He could feel Skywalker trying to help him, but this was a pairbond between Rex and Obi-Wan, one that not even Obi-Wan's own apprentice could break into without causing them both serious harm.

Rex built. He imagined laying bricks, activating shield barriers, the vastness of space, but all the distance in the universe couldn't seem to keep Obi-Wan's pain away for long. It rocked through him, again and again. Rex felt like he was drowning.

So, he stopped fighting and let it carry him where it had been trying to all along. Rex felt himself buoyed through Obi-Wan's pain, farther past the layers of his defense than anyone had ever gone before, until he was in Obi-Wan's mind so completely that he forgot who he was. He felt Satine die in his arms, he saw the sadistic smile of a tattooed face as Maul promised agony beyond imagining, and he heard himself say in Obi-Wan's voice that he would never be broken even as he was breaking apart.

Rex experienced it all, sharing in it because that's what one does for those they love. They share their joy, their love, and their pain. He would share it all with Obi-Wan if he must. Rex pushed that feeling through Obi-Wan's guilt. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ He begged the Force itself for that to be stronger than any pain.

Suddenly, he felt a physical hand on his cheek. Then whiskery lips against his. Rex's eyes shot open, heavy like he'd just been awakened from a deep sleep, and there crouching beside him was Obi-Wan. His eyes were bloodshot, tears trickling into his beard, and yet he was smiling. He put his other hand on the other side of Rex's cheek, and kissed him again. Deeply. Desperately.

"I love you, too," he whispered against Rex's mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a Mando'a remembrance prayer for the dead that goes: "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." This translates to "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" in English. I messed with it a bit, changed the possessive to turn it into "We're still alive"...er, probably. For someone that speaks multiple languages, I still have trouble with translations! If I am wrong, please tell me. I love learning from my mistakes.


End file.
